The Son & The Princess
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when Savy comes home to work at TM and meets a certain blonde haired Son? Savy doesn't date Sons. Her dad and brother are Sons. Can one man change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being the kid of one of the first nine and the little sister of another first nine member comes with a certain level of danger and protection. My name is Savannah Winston. Daughter of Piney Winston and little sister of Opie Winston. Most people call me Savy for short. I grew up being referred to as the SAMCRO Princess and I was okay with that. I know who my family is and what they do. Daddy and Opie never kept things from me. They wanted me to be prepared for anything that could possibly happen.

I went away to college for a few years and got a degree in Business Management just to come home and work in the garage, Teller-Morrow Automotive, where my dad works. It's also owned by SAMCRO, the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. I know all of the guys from our charter and a few from some of the other charters but not that well. Of course, growing up, I didn't see many members from the other charters because usually when they were in town I would be at the house and then would see them on the rare occasion that we had lockdown but even then the other charters were not necessarily there.

I have been back in Charming a couple of months and working in the office. More like running it because Gemma wanted more time to spend with Abel, Jax's son. He's been in the hospital since he was born and is still there. That was one of the reasons I took Business Management was to help run TM so that when Gemma decided she wanted to just kick back and enjoy life a little more, someone could take care of things. It was what we talked about before I left for college. I had always planned on coming back to Charming and working at the 'family business.' Plus it keeps me close to Daddy and Ope. What can I say. I'm a Daddy's Girl.

Working in the office, entering invoices, I hear Gemma walk into the office. "Hey Sweetheart. How's work coming along?" She asked me. "Good. Almost finished entering these invoices and then I can get them filed. Shouldn't take too much longer." I reply. "You're doing a great job. Look, we are going to have a couple of guys from Tacoma coming down for a while to help out. Don't know how long they will be here but just wanted to give you heads up." She tells me with a little smile. "Thanks Gemma. So, more boneheads to boss around?" I asked laughing. "You know it. Give 'em hell baby." She told me walking back out to her car, leaving.

Later that day, two bikes pull in and I get up to see who's here. I look and I see one that I recognize because he has been here before, Happy. He's with another Son that has blonde spiky hair and built pretty nice. Kind of looks like a surfer boy but still kinda hot. I sit back at the desk to finish up more paperwork when Jax walks in with the SAMTAC guys in tow. "Savy, just wanted to introduce you to our Tacoma guys that will be working with us for a while. Can you get them some work shirts and shit?" He asks. "This one is Happy and this is Kozik." He tells me. "Hey Happy. Long time no see. Nice to meet you Kozik." I say getting and walking to the cabinet that holds the uniform shirts. Tossing them four shirt each, I tell them that if they leave them in the bin by the door that I wash the shirts a couple of days a week and will take care of it for them. They both nod and walk off. I walk to the door to watch them leave and see Kozik looking back at me with a smile. I turn back to the desk and can't help but smile a little myself.

Time to close up the shop and it's just Happy, Kozik and myself. I am shutting down the computer when they come in to clock out and put their dirty shirts in the bin. "See you tomorrow Sav" Happy says. "Bye Happy." I respond. Kozik sits down on the couch while I finish up. I couldn't help but stop and say, "You don't have to stay. I will be out of here in a minute." "No biggy. So, how long have you worked here?" He asks watching me at the filing cabinet. "A couple of months. Just moved back here from college and Gemma gave me the job." I tell him looking back at the filing I was doing. "Oh, college girl. So I take it you ain't a croweater?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Hardly. But don't let my daddy or my brother for that matter hear you say that." He looks at me strangely and asked who my dad and brother are. "Piney and Opie." I tell him. As his eyes get wide, so does his smile. "So, you got an Old Man?" He asked. "Nope. And just to let you know, I don't get involved with Sons so don't waste your breath." I tell him as I walk out the office door. He follows and walks me to the car. "Well, we will just have to change that won't we?" He asks, smirking at me before kissing my cheek and walking away leaving me to shake my head. Daddy and Bubby are gonna kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy and Kozik have been here for a couple of weeks now and it seems like Koz is always trying to find a reason to talk to me. It's kinda cute. I find myself laughing at him most of the time but I still stick to my rule of not getting involved with a Son. I see how they treat women. I won't put myself in the position to get cheated on. It's Friday and I am closing up the office for the night when Koz walks in the door. Sitting on the couch like he does every day he asked, "You coming to the party tonight?" I just look at him. "Not this time. Having a girls night with some friends I haven't seen in awhile." I tell him. "Really, where are you ladies going?" He asked and I could tell something was up. "I'm not tell you that. It's a girls night." I tell him, standing up and walking out the door to lock up. He follows me and walks me to the car. "Give me your phone." He tells me. "Why?" I asked. "So I can put my number in there incase you need anything." He tells me reaching for my phone in my hand. "You know I can call my dad or brother right? Or pretty much any other member of SAMCRO?" I asked him. "Just give me the phone." He says smirking. I hand him my phone for no other reason but to get him to shut up and he enters his number into it. He hands it back and see that he sent a text to his phone. "Now I have yours so I know it's you calling." He says as he kisses my cheek and jogs back to the clubhouse where he is staying. I just shake my head, get into my car and head to meet my friends.

Sitting in the Karaoke bar where I met my friends, Jess, Kasey and Lisa talking about our week and what was going on in our lives. I tell them about Kozik and how he keeps trying to find reasons to talk to me and they start asking why I don't give him a chance. "Because, he is Son. I know how they are. I won't put myself in the position to get hurt." I tell them. "But you don't know that he will do that." Jess tells me. "I won't take that chance." I tell them. Before anyone can say anything else, I am called to the stage for my turn to sing. I walk onto the stage and take the microphone and start singing 'Hey Whiskey' by Smithfield, my favorite song, and when the song is over I walk back to the table where my friends are and see that there is a text on my phone from Kozik.

 _K: Wow. Voice of an angel._

I smile but then it hits me. Shit. He's here. I show the girls the text and start looking around and in the corner I see Opie, Happy, Juice and Kozik. They start walking over to our table smiling at us. They all take seats around the table and I introduce everyone. "You guys know that a girls night means no guys right?" I asked laughing at them. "Yeah but, you know, needed to make sure you were safe." Opie tells me. "Really? It takes four of you to make sure I am safe? Seriously Ope? Who's idea was it to crash girls night?" I asked and they all point to Kozik. I just shook my head. Koz puts his arm across the back of my chair and whispers in my ear, "Didn't want you running off with someone else and forgetting about me." I smiled and whispered back, "You're wasting your time, surfer boy." Turning back to my friends, we all fall into comfortable conversation.

After a while, and a few more drinks, I feel Koz's fingers rubbing up and down my arm and had to admit that it felt nice. It felt nice having someone show a little affection. What was I thinking? I leaned to his ear and whispered "That's not going to work." and he whispered back "We'll see." "Excuse me guys but I'm heading to the ladies room. I'll be back." I tell them and start to walk away. I go in and do my business before walking back out to see Koz in the hall waiting for me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He walks to me and puts his hands on my hips and moves is face so close to mine I can feel his breath and says "Making sure you don't run away on me." I laugh and move around him. Grabbing his hand to lead him back to the table. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Before we know it, it's closing time and we head out of the bar. I rode with Jess and it seems she is heading out with Juice as well as the other guys leaving each with one of my friends. Shit. "I'll give you a ride home." Koz tells me. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." He promises. I take the helmet he offers me and climb on behind him and pull my body close to his as I wrap my arms around his waist. I feel him squeeze my hands before taking off. Pulling into my driveway, I ask "You wanna come in for a few?" I know it's the alcohol talking but at this point, he has been so close to me all night, I figure what the hell. "Sure." He smirks. I unlock the door and as soon as we are inside and the door is closed he pushes me against the wall kissing me wildly. I couldn't help but respond, kissing him back with just as much hunger. I pull his kutte off and start pulling his shirt over his head followed by my own. I pull him to the bedroom where we continue to get undressed never leaving each other's lips. He slowly pushes me down onto the bed and kisses down my jaw, then my neck, and then to my breasts before kissing my stomach down to the inside of my thighs. He then starts to slowly start licking up and down my center causing me to moan out in pleasure. Before I can climax he pulls up above me and kisses me, whispering "My cock is the only thing I want making you cum." He slowly pushes himself into me and letting me adjust to his size. Before I know it, he is slowly thrusting in and out of me causing my back to arch into him and moaning his name. God I never knew sex could feel this good. After a while, my pussy clenches his cock with my climax and he is soon to follow, moaning my name into my neck as he released his seed inside of me. Falling onto the bed next to me, he pulls me into his side and we both fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I look over thinking last night was a dream just to see the blonde biker laying in bed next to me. Holy fuck! What have I done? I think to myself. Koz opens his eyes "Morning beautiful." He tells me before kissing my lips softly and heading to the shower. I can't believe I did this? What the hell was I thinking? I get up and get dressed and head out before he gets out of the shower heading to TM for work knowing this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the office at TM I see Gemma is already there. "Hey baby. I thought you had the day off?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "I was but thought I could get more hours in?" I ask hoping she doesn't suspect anything. "Yeah, sure baby. I'll just go spend more time with Abel." She tells me grabbing her bag to leave but stops to say, "Looks like whoever you are avoiding has found you Sweetheart." Smirking before walking out the door. I look out the door to see Kozik walking to the office to clock in. I walk out to the clubhouse to get a bottled water while he makes his way to the garage before heading into the office to get my work done.

Closing time is finally here and Koz walks in like he always does. "Avoiding me Pretty Girl?" He asks sitting down on the couch. "Something like that." I say not looking at him. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks concerned. "Yeah. It's just, Koz, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lead you on like that." I tell him hoping he will let it go. "Do you regret it?" He asked, looking a little hurt. "That's the thing. I don't. It has been a long time since I have felt like that but, Koz, it can't happen again. I'm sorry." I tell him getting my things together and walking out of the office leaving him sitting there.

I pull into the driveway and walk into my house feeling like complete and utter shit. Not only did I break my number one rule of not getting involved with a Son but I had to pick the only one that has shown any interest. I can't deal with this. I walk into the kitchen and pour a glass of wine and walk out to the back deck. After a while, the sun has gone down and I have gone through an entire bottle of wine and still have no clue what I am doing. I light my burn pit and walk inside to get another bottle of wine when someone knocks on my door. Opening the door, I see Kozik standing there looking as lost as I feel. I step aside, letting him in, closing the door behind him. I lead him to the kitchen and get him a beer, walking out to the deck we both sit in deck chairs and just sit there. Still neither of us have said anything.

After a little while, he finally breaks the silence. "Why do you have that rule?" He asks, looking over at me. "Koz, I just do. Please just drop it. It doesn't matter." I tell him, not looking his way. I sat just staring at the flames when all of a sudden, he pulls his chair closer to mine and intertwines our fingers. "You know you can talk to me right. Whatever you say stays between us. I promise." He tells me, kissing my knuckles. Turning to him, I say, "You can't say anything to anyone. I mean it, Koz." I warn him. "I won't Pretty Girl. I promise."

I took a deep breath and started telling him the reason for my rule. "I was 16 when Opie went to Chino and since he spent most nights home with Donna and the kids, Pop was alway either at the cabin drunk or at home with a croweater, I spent most Friday nights at the clubhouse, drinking and partying. I got a little wild. One night, I saw most of the Sons as either uncles or brothers but there was one Son that just gave me the creeps. Was always trying to find ways to brush against me or talk to me. But I did everything I could to keep away from him. Well, I was pretty drunk one night and it started getting really hot inside the clubhouse so I stepped outside to cool off and get some air. I walked over to the boxing ring and was sitting on the picnic table when I heard someone walking up. Looking up it was the one Son I didn't want to be alone with. I tried to get up and walk away but he wouldn't let me. He covered my mouth and pulled me to the side of the building and" stopped to get my emotions in check before continuing. "He raped me. When he was done he just walked away like nothing happened. One of the croweaters found me and snuck me in the back door and helped me get cleaned up and put me in Opie's dorm room. She didn't know who it was just what happened. I made her promise not to tell anyone. A week later, Opie gets locked up and sent to Chino and the one that raped me was excommunicated." I tell him, wiping a tear away that escaped. "Baby I am so sorry. You know I would never hurt you, right?" He asked. "I know Koz but I have not been involved with anyone since then. I don't trust anyone enough to get close to them like that. I don't know if I am even capable." I tell him. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. "I won't tell anyone. I promise but Pretty Girl, Just give me a chance. I won't hurt you." He tells me. "Can I think about it?" I asked. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere." We sat outside a little while longer, him just holding me while we watched the fire, neither of us saying a word. Just enjoying each other's comfort.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was morning and I was in my bed, completely dressed, alone. I walked into the kitchen and see Kozik sleeping on my couch in the living room. I couldn't help but smile. He really was nice looking and really sweet. I started the coffee and poured two cups. Walking to the living room, I put both cups on the coffee table, sitting down on my knees next to the couch. I push his hair out of his eyes and softly kiss his cheek. Waking up he looks at me and smiles, "Morning Pretty Girl." I couldn't help but smile. "Morning Koz." I sat back and handed him his coffee, taking my own and taking a drink. "Okay." I tell him. He looks at me and his smile widens. "Really?" He asks knowing what I am talking about. "Yes, surfer boy. But the first time I find out you are with anyone else here or on a run, it's done. But there is only one condition." I tell him. He smiles "You name it." I look at him with a sheepish grin, "You have to get Tig's blessing." I tell him knowing that this will prove how bad he wants this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The look on Koz's face was priceless once I told him he had to get Tig's blessing. I think I was closer to Tig than any other Son other than Daddy and Opie. But I knew there was bad blood with Koz and Tig so I knew that would be a challenge. Getting ready for the day, knowing we were going to Gemma's for her Sunday night dinner, I had errands to run before getting the two cakes ready that I was taking to the dinner. Walking out the door, Koz stops me. "Where are you headed?" he asks. "To the store. I have to get the things I need to bake the two cakes for tonight." I tell him grabbing my purse and keys. He takes the keys from my hand and says "I'll drive." I walk out the door shaking my head smiling as he locked the house and we headed to the car.

Walking through the store with Koz really felt normal. Like we had been doing it for years. I don't know what it is but things are just coming easy with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "What else do you have on your list?" He asked. "I have everything but the vanilla extract." I say as we turn down the aisle that the last item was on. Getting it and heading to the checkout, I see Donna. "Hey sis!" She says looking from me to Koz. "Something you want to tell me?" She says smirking. "Not yet." I tell her, laughing. "Pop and Ope know?" She asked. "Not yet but they will be okay with it." I tell her knowing I am right. "Yeah but you know how protective Tig is. He's going to flip his shit." She says. "I know. But it's good." I tell her. I know Tig is protective and he doesn't like Koz but I know he will be okay if he knows I feel safe and happy. Tig is the only other one that knows about my rape but Koz is the only one that knows who it was. "I gotta go. You going to Gem's tonight?" I asked her. "Yep. You think I'm gonna miss everyone seeing you two together?" I just laugh as Koz and I walk away.

Later that evening, walking into Gemma's house together, all eyes turn to us. I had driven since I had the cakes and ended up bringing cupcakes too. Koz followed me on his bike but we walked in together. Taking the deserts to the kitchen where Gemma was, I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Gem." I say smiling. I put the deserts on the counter as she responded. "Hey Sweetheart. Why did it get quiet in there all of a sudden?" She smirked knowing why. "Koz and I walked in together." I say smiling. "So, you finally getting your head out of your ass and giving him a chance?" She asked. She has always seen me becoming someone's Old Lady but it was just a matter of who's. "Yes but he has to get Tiggy's blessing first." I say. "Well shit, making it hard on him aren't you?" She laughs.

Dinner is done and we are all sitting at the table and I am between Daddy and Koz and Tig is right across from me. I see Tig glaring at Kozik and can't help but stifle a laugh. After we eat, everyone is sitting in the living room talking and drinking when I slip outside to the back deck for some air. I stood out there for a few when I hear footsteps. "I was wondering where you wondered off to." Tig says stepping next to me and lighting his smoke. "Yeah, just needed some air." I tell him. "You gonna tell me what's going on with you and asshole?" He says not looking at me. "He wants to be with me." I tell him. "He know?" he asks and I know what he is referring to. "Yeah. Told him last night." I say looking down at my hands. "I told him he had to get your blessing." I say smiling a little. Tig laughs, "Making him work for it. Good girl." He says. His face turns serious. "You want to be with him?" I can't help but smile. "Yeah. Tiggy I have not been able to be with anyone since it happened. But it seems so easy with him. I can't explain it." I tell him. "Well, then he has my blessing." He says and my eyes go wide. "Really?" I asked. "Yes but I get to be the one to tell him." He says sternly. "Wouldn't have it any other way." I tell him hugging him.

We walk back inside and Tig walks over to Kozik, pulling him to the side away from everyone else. He whispers something in his ear and they bro hug before Koz walks over to me asking, "You ready to go home?" Smiling I say, "Yeah. Let's go home." We say our goodbyes and walk out the door and we walk to my car. "Head home. I'll be there in a few. Just need to get some things from the clubhouse." He kisses me and I respond "Bring all of your things." He smiles and nods. Kissing me again, I get in the car and head home. Twenty minutes later I hear him pull in the driveway before he walks in and locks the door. Taking his bag to what is now, our bedroom, he unpacks and gets changed before snuggling up on the couch with me to watch a movie.

After the movie is done, we head to bed, we undress and crawl into bed. He starts kissing me softly and I deepen the kiss. He is the only one that I have been with since my attack and he just makes me relax and actually feel. I cut off my emotions for a long time but he just makes me feel different. Makes me feel like it is okay to let someone in. He kisses down my neck and to my breasts before climbing between my legs. He takes off the rest of my clothes and his as well before entering me at a nice slow and steady pace. Kissing me passionately the entire time. There was no need to rush. It was just us and we had all the time in the world. He made me reach my peak several times before reaching his own and emptying his seed inside me. Laying next to me, he pulled me to him and held me there. I could hear the rhythm of his heart and it was like lullaby that lulls me into a restful sleep. I could feel him kiss the top of my head and whisper "Good night Pretty Girl" before I dozed off.

I woke up the next morning and he was gone. I thought for a minute that he may have been called for club business but then I smell coffee and bacon. Walking into the kitchen, I see him at the stove cooking and can't help but smile. "Sit" he tells me. Setting a plate of toast, bacon, eggs and hashbrowns in front of me, he kisses my lips softly. "Morning." "Morning" I respond. I swear he couldn't be more sweet. We both eat in silence before getting ready for work seeing as it is Monday morning. But little did I know it was going to be a long day.

Pulling onto the lot at TM I see a line of bikes. I drive and he rode just incase he had to leave for club business I would still have a way home. Walking into the office, I see Gemma. "Hey baby." She greets me. "Hey Momma Gem." I say. "I see your boy got Tigs blessing?" She asked. "Yeah. We talked out on the deck last night and he saw where I was coming from." I tell her. "Good. You need a good man and he will take care of you." She says. "I know." I tell her, smiling. Speak of the devil, he walks into the office. "Hey Babe. I am heading out do the repos. You need anything while I am out?" He asks. "No babe. I'm good. Be careful." I say before walking over and giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiles before walking off. I turn back around to see Gemma grinning from ear to ear. "I don't want to hear it." I tell her, blushing. "Sweetheart, I see a crow in your future." She tells me before walking out of the office. 'God I hope so.' I say to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next couple of months, Koz and I fall into this comfortable existence together. He is home almost every night, sometimes late but still home. He walks in the door, kisses the top of my head as he walks by and heads to the shower. Normally he talks to me so that made me follow him. "You okay babe?" I asked him as he is sitting on the bed taking his boots off. Looking up he responds, "Yeah babe, just tired." Looking in his eyes I can tell something else is going on. "Babe, talk to me. What's up?" I asked. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles before pulling me onto his lap. "Things have been so good with us and I am so glad you gave me a chance." He says and I stand up fearing the worst. Standing up and pulling me to him, he says, "I love you Savy. So much." I pull back looking at him, "Then why does this feel like you are breaking up with me?" I asked. "No baby. I just don't know how you are going to react to what I want to ask you since we have never talked about it. I pull him over to the bed and we sat down next to each other, never releasing our hands, "Savy, will you be my Old Lady? Wear my crow?" he asks. My eyes got wide. Standing back up, I move in front of him, taking his face in my hands, I press a soft kiss to his lips and whisper, "I thought you'd never ask."

The rest of the night was spent making love and talking about things we wanted for our future. Talking about that I would want to get married someday and have kids. I never thought about wanting those things until Koz. He has made me open up more in the last few months than anyone has since I was 16. He lays his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his blonde locks while he rubs his thumb over my stomach. Laying there just enjoying the comfortable silence knowing we were looking at happy future together.

Walking into work the next morning, I am smiling ear to ear. "What has you smiling so big this morning?" Gemma asked. "You were right momma. Koz asked me last night to wear his crow." I tell her. "That's amazing baby. I am so happy for you." she says getting up and hugging me tight. "Thanks. We talked about a lot of things last night and, Gem, for the first time in a long time, I am happy. Truly happy." I tell her, still smiling. Now just to tell Opie and Daddy. "Are my dad and brother here? I want to be the one to tell them." I asked. "Yeah baby, they should be in the clubhouse." She tells me.

Walking into the clubhouse, I see my dad and brother together at the bar. I walk up between them "Hey daddy, Ope. Can I talk to you guys a minute?" I asked. I knew they would be okay with what I need to tell them but was still nervous. "Yeah sweetheart, what's going on?" Daddy asked. "Well, you guys know I have been seeing Koz, right?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" They look at me concerned. "I wanted to be the ones to tell you, last night he asked me to be his Old Lady and wear his crow." I tell them, waiting for their reaction. Opie reacts first by picking me up and giving me a bear hug saying "Congrat short stuff. It's about time." Putting me down, I start laughing and turn to daddy. "Congrats sweetheart. I'm glad you are finally happy." He kisses my cheek, knowing that for years I have been more withdrawn and not let anyone other than family close to me.

Of course, that night, there was a huge party and Happy was giving me my crow in front of family, friends and croweaters. We decided to place it on my ribcage wrapping around under my breast. Pretty good size but beautiful. The crow, itself, was in flight and held a banner from its talons that simply said, 'Kozik' so there was no doubt who I belonged to. Once it was done and Happy told me all of the aftercare instructions, my Old Man took me to the bar for a celebratory shot. Three more shots in and Jax, Opie and Happy had joined us. Before I knew I was feeling no pain and Koz was carrying me over his shoulder to the dorm that we were crashing in for the night.

After Koz 'claimed' me a couple of times, we fell asleep in each other's arms. Knowing the shop was closed the next day meant we didn't have to worry about getting up early and could just enjoy being together. To his brothers, Koz was this badass man that didn't back down and was tough as hell. But with me, he was sweet, gentle, and caring. I loved this man more than I thought that I could. I loved feeling his arms around me at night and waking up to him kissing my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. With us it was not just about connecting on a sexual level. We connected on an emotional level too. There were nights when things were bothering me and he would hold me while I cried and talked about it. There were nights that he would come in with bruises and cuts looking beaten and battered and I would clean him up and comfort him just as he needed me to. We didn't go by the rules most couples went by. Old Ladies were supposed to be the strong one for their man and come to each other when you needed to cry but that wasn't us. If I cried, I cried in my Old Man's arms. That was how we did things. That was us. We just synced.

I knew Koz's birthday was coming up soon and decided to a little shopping around town and see if I could find him something special. Walking down main street, I see a little shop has opened up and walked in to see what I could find. We had talked before about an old pocket watch that his grandfather had when he was younger that he used to love looking at. He told me that it had USMC on it because his grandfather was a Marine which was why he enlisted when he was younger. Walking up to the counter, I asked the sales girl, "I'm looking for something for my boyfriend, I was wondering if you have any pocket watches that have the military branches on them?" She smiles sweetly and says "Yes, what branch are you looking for?" Smiling back I say "He was in the Marines." She brings out this beautiful pocket watch with the USMC logo on it and I asked about having something engraved. "What would you like?" she asked, getting out a notepad. "I would like it to say, 'Love you always, Your Pretty Girl.', when could you have it ready?" I asked. "It will take a couple of days, but I could have it ready by noon on Friday?" she responds. "Perfect. Thank you." I pay for the gift and turn to walk out the door when I bump into a shoulder. Turning around I froze meeting the eyes of someone I never thought I would see again. "Savy, wow, Still sexy as ever." I couldn't speak. I just ran as fast as I could to me car and sped home, locking myself inside waiting for Koz to come home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, I heard Koz unlock the door and come into the house. I was in the bedroom, laying on the bed, tears still in my eyes. Walking into the bedroom, Koz walks to my side, leans down to kiss me when he sees that I have been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks sitting me up and putting his arms around me. I tense in his arms, which is something I have never done before. Pulling back to look at me, he wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs and whispers, "Talk to me baby. What happened?" Looking down at my hands, I feel myself going into another panic attack. Knowing it's coming on, he looks me in the eyes, "Breathe baby. Slow, deep breaths. Come on. Breathe with me. In. Out. In Out." Once my breathing slows I pull away from him and pull my knees up to my chin. I have not been this withdrawn since my rape. It's like it happened all over again.

Placing his hand on my knee, he says "Baby, what happened. Please talk to me." I can tell he is worried so I finally find my words and tell him. "He's here." Koz looks at me for a second before it dawns on him. "Shit. Babe. Where did you see him?" He asks as he pulls me back to him and this time I let him. "I was in town doing some shopping and I bumped into him as I walked out of one of the shops. He spoke to me and I just freaked and came straight home, locking myself inside the house." I tell him. "Hey, look at me. I am not going to let him get to you again. You hear me? I got you." He tells me, as he caresses my cheek. "He's not supposed to be anywhere near here. I think we need to tell the club." He tells me and I know he is right. "Will you be with me when I tell them?" I asked him. "I'll be right there beside you. I won't leave you." He assures me. Pulling out his phone, while still holding me close, he calls Jax. "Brother, I need everyone in church. We have a problem." He tells him before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later we are all at the clubhouse and the guys head into church. "Wait here. I'll come get you when it's time to tell them, okay? Rat will be here with you. " He tells me. Turning to Rat he says "Don't let her out of your sight until I call for her." Rat nods his okay and they head into church. A few minutes later, Koz comes to the door and calls me inside. I have been inside the chapel before but not during church. Koz pulls me to his lap and speaks. "Guys, Savy and I need to talk to you all about something important. I came home today to find my Old Lady upset and scared and I can't have that." He says. They all look at me and I know it's time for me to talk. "When I was 16, right before Opie was locked up, I was attacked, here at one of the parties. Ope was at home and dad, you were gone, and I was here during one of the parties. I had walked outside to get some air and one of your brothers followed me out. He dragged me to the back of the building and raped me." the tears start falling again and Koz squeezes my hand to tell me to continue. "After he was done, he walked away like nothing happened. One of the croweaters found me and took me inside the back way and cleaned me up but I begged her not to say anything. The only ones that know about it were the croweater and Tig. But no one knew who it was or that it was even a Son." I tell them. "The night before Koz and I officially got together I told him about my attack and I told him who it was. I never said anything to anyone. I had not even let another man get close to me until Koz. The reason you need to know this is that I ran into him today and it triggered my panic attacks again. Koz said I needed to tell you all about it now and I agreed." I tell them, trying to control my breathing. "You said it was a Son that raped you? Who was it?" Clay asked as they all start looking at each other wondering who would do this to me. "Kyle Hobart." I tell them as the tears come down harder. Koz pulls me closer and whispers "It's okay baby. You did good." Pulling my face to look at him, he kisses my lips and walks me back out to the bar and tells Rat to stay close to me.

Walking back into the chapel, Koz takes his seat and everyone is clearly distraught and pissed. Koz looks at his brothers and says through gritted teeth, "This kill is mine." They all agree and decide to end church to give everyone time to process what they have heard before coming up with a plan. Walking up to me, Clay hugs me and tells me, "Until we get this taken care of, you don't go anywhere without a patched member. If Koz can't be with you, one of us will. No prospects. Just patched. We'll make this right sweetheart." He kisses the top of my head and walks away.

Koz walks up to me and I asked him if we could go home. He tells me yes and we head home not knowing that someone is camped out near the house, watching.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking into the house, Koz locks the door and checks the rest of the house before meeting me in the bedroom. We undress and get into bed and he pulls me to him. "Baby, I won't let anything happen to you okay. I promise." He tells me. "I know. Believe it or not I trust you. But I'm not going to lie and tell you that I am not scared. What if he tries something?" I asked him. "You won't be alone long enough for him to have the chance. That's why we are only putting patched members with you. We all know what he looks like and what he is capable of. I got you, okay." He assures me. I snuggle in closer to him and he kisses me softly. "You are mine and I protect what's mine. I love you Savy." he tells me. "I love you too Koz. I never thought I could but I do." I tell him. We are quiet for a while just enjoying being close to each other before we both fall asleep.

" _Fuck Sav, you feel so good. I have been wanting inside this sweet pussy for so long" he says as he thrusts in and out of me. I feel his hand over my mouth keeping me from screaming for help. All I can feel are his hands on me holding me facing the brick wall. I can feel the cold brick on my cheek while he is assaulting me. Feeling his hand run up my shirt and grabbing my breast. "Fuck Sav, You're pussy is so tight." He says before he gets off. "Thanks for that babe. I'll have to tap that pussy again soon." He says and walks off leaving me on the ground crying._

I woke up with a jerk and bolted for the bathroom getting sick. I feel Koz pulling my hair back and rubbing my back while I empty what little was in my stomach into the toilet. When I am done, I curl up into a ball in the floor with tears rolling down my face. "Baby, talk to me. What happened?" Koz asked me concerned. "I'm okay." I say wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Just a nightmare. I'm okay." I lie. I am nowhere near okay. I stand up and rinse my mouth out before walking to the end of the bed and grabbing a blanket. "I think I am going to go watch some TV." I tell him before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Koz follows me in there. "Koz you need sleep. You have to work tomorrow. I'll text Gemma and tell her that I won't be there. I'll just stay here tomorrow." I tell him. "I'll be fine. I am not leaving you alone. I told you, I got you. I meant it." He says, sitting down next to me on the couch and pulling me into him. I feel safe with Koz but I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can be what he needs anymore when I can't even hold myself together.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Koz was carrying me to bed. I turned on my side with my back to him so he lays behind me and puts his arms around me pulling me back against him. I doze back off hearing him whisper, "I love you, Savy."

I hear the alarm go off telling us it's time for him to get up for work. He gets up and heads to the shower and I go to the kitchen to call Gemma and start coffee. Standing at the counter I see Koz walk in with just his jeans on and he kisses me good morning and takes his cup of coffee I poured him. "I called Gemma and told her that I was not working today. I explained about the nightmares. Apparently she was going to tell me to take the day anyway after Clay told her what happened." I tell him. "I don't want you being alone. I still want you to come to the clubhouse. You can rest in my old dorm and that way we know you are safe. Bring you laptop so you have something to do." he tells me. I didn't argue because I knew I would feel safer knowing he was close by. We finished getting ready and headed to the clubhouse.

Pulling onto the clubhouse lot, I head into the clubhouse to the dorm while Koz heads to the office to clock in. "Hey baby, how's she doing?" Gemma asks Koz. "Not good Gem. She woke up from a nightmare last night, sick. I don't know how to help her." he tells her. "All you can do is keep her safe and be there for her. You are doing all you can. She knows that. Let me talk to her. It helps to talk to someone that has been there. Someone that has been attacked like that." She tells him. "Thanks Gemma. She's in my old dorm resting. I didn't want to leave her home alone." he tells her. Gemma kisses his cheek and heads inside to talk to me.

I lay down on the bed but I can't sleep. I am scared to. Sleeping next to Koz incase I have another nightmare was one thing but being alone, I have no one to make me feel safe. I hear a light knock on the door. Getting up to answer I see Gemma sitting there. "Hey Gem." I greet her. "Hey baby. I think it's time we had a little talk." she tells me sitting down on the bed. I follow her to the bed and she starts, "Do you remember the night of Bobby's coming home party when I had my wreck?" she asks. "Yeah. You said you ran your car into a barrier." I reply. "Well, I didn't have a wreck. I was attacked. Young girl stopped me at a stopsign yelling that her baby was choking. I got out to help and it was a God damned doll. She knocked me out and pulled me in the van. Same van that blew up here on the lot that hurt Chibs." she tells me and I look at her in shock. "I woke up handcuffed to a chain link fence inside an old warehouse. There were three of them. Wanted me to deliver a message to the guys about selling guns to color. They had on masks and took turns raping me. More than once before Wayne found me." she tells me and I feel the tears rolling down my face. "Baby, you don't let that rule you. You take that shit back. You figure out what you need to do and you take that power back. I know you did when you let Koz in but Sweetheart, even if he is back, nothing is going to change with you and Koz. That man loves you with all he has. The guys will take care of this but you don't let that pull you back in. You decide your life. Not him." she tells me. She kisses my cheek and walks out of the room leaving me to think about what she said.

A couple of hours later, Koz comes to check on me. As soon as he walks in the door, I know what I need to do, for me. I walk up to him, kissing him with everything I have. I pull him to the bed and when he pulls out of the kiss to look at me, I tell him. "I win this time." He realizes what I am saying and kisses me deeply and starts to take our clothes off and makes love to me. When we both reach out climax, he pulls me into his side and says, "When this is done, I'm making you my wife." I was in shock but could still feel all the love in his eyes. "I love you Koz." I kiss him and we start to redress to head out to the main room.

Later that evening, we head to the house. Walking in, I feel like something is off. We walk into the bedroom and on the bed is a mess and there are pictures of me and Koz, in our bed making love. "Fuck! What the hell is that?" he says. I look closer and see that the mess is semen. "Koz, he's been in our fucking house!" I exclaim. He pulls out his phone and calls Jax. "Brother, get to my house now. Hurry!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sitting on the couch with Koz pacing bath and forth across the living room floor, we hear the sound of motorcycles pull up. Koz opens the door and they all come rushing in. "What happened?" Jax asked looking from Koz to me. "Mother fucker was in our house. Pussy bitch got off on our bed." Koz tells him seeming more angry than before. Chibs sits down beside me. "How ya doin' lass?" He asked me. "Chibby, he was in our house. There were pictures. He was watching us in bed?" I tell him with tears in my eyes. Chibs puts his arms around me trying to get me to calm down. The more I think about it and the more I see Koz getting even more pissed, the more I feel my chest tightening. Chibs sees me tense and realizes what is happening. "Koz, get a paper bag. NOW!" he shouts. Herm brings me the bag and I start breathing in and out and he is in front of me, "Baby, breathe for me. Slow breaths. God, baby, I am so sorry." My breathing slows down and I am feeling a little more calm just concentrating on him. "This is not your fault." I tell him. "I'm just anxious." I say. "Pack a bag, guys. You need to stay at the clubhouse until we can find him." Bobby says and I nod my head and walk to the bedroom to pack a bag.

Walking into the dorm room once we made it to the clubhouse, I turn and look at Herm. "Herm, please find him. I can't handle much more of this." I plead with him. "We will baby and you won't have to deal with him again. I promise. I meant what I said though. Once this is done I'm making you my wife." he said with a little smile. "Okay." I smile back at him. God I love this man. We walk back out to the bar and Clay calls church.

 **Koz POV**

"Juice, have you been able to find anything on Kyle?" Clay asked. "Yeah. He has an apartment just outside Charming. Dumbass actually put it in his name." Juice says. "So what are we waiting for?" I asked and I can hear Happy next to me grunt ready to go too. "We have to play this right so that we make sure it is taken care of the first time with no blow backs. I want this piece of shit just like you do, Koz, but we have to be smart about this." Clay says. "If this was Gemma he was fucking with you would have had us out there and found him already. This is my Old Lady, Clay! She's going to be my fucking wife! I want him dead, NOW!" I yell standing up at the Redwood. "Calm down, Koz. We know how bad you want this. We all do. Savy is like a sister to me. I promise this will get handled." Jax assures me. "I meant what I said. This kill is mine." I yell and storm out of the chapel.

 **End of Koz POV**

I see the chapel doors open and Herm comes storming out with Happy hot on his heals. Knowing something is wrong I ran outside behind them. "Stay back Sav. I got him." Happy warned me. Koz was at the boxing ring, punching the punching bag. Happy walked up and grabbed the bag to hold it steady to help him get calmed down. I sat down on the picnic table and felt an arm go around my shoulders. "He loves you. You know that?" Opie asked me. "Yeah. I know. Opie, what happened in there?" I asked. I had never seen anyone as pissed as my Old Man was. "He's wants Kyle dead and Clay wants to figure out a way to do it where there's no blowback before going in." he tells me. "As much as I hate it, that makes sense." I tell him, still watching Herm. I see Happy talking to Herm and they bro hug before Herm walks over to me. "Can I get a minute, man.?" Herm asks Opie. "Sure Brother." Opie says before kissing my temple and walking off. "Are you okay?" I asked him, looping my fingers in his belt loop and pulling him closer to me. "No. Clay wants to wait." he tells me, still pissed. "I know. Ope told me. Baby, as much as it sucks, it makes sense. Just please make sure this is done right. I can't have you going to jail because of this. I need you. We have to be smart about this." I reason with him. "Okay." he says, wrapping his arms around me. I wrap mine around him and we stand there in silence.

Walking back inside, he pulls Clay aside and apologizes and makes sure he was right with Clay. I see them hug and know everything is fine. The croweater behind the bar hands me a water and I thank her as Herm walks over to me. "We have church again in thirty. We have to figure this out." He tells me, so not to say too much. "It will work out. I love you Herm." I tell him. "Come with me." he tells me as he takes my hand and leads me towards the dorms. We head up the ladder and sit on the air unit that we sat on that I told him everything. "I need to do something before all of this goes down." He tells me, holding my hand still. "I love you Savy. I have since the day I met you. I told you that I was going to make you my wife and I meant it." he says as he reaches inside his kutte pocket and pulls out a ring. "This ring was my grandmother's ring. She told me to hand on to it and to only give it to the one I wanted to spend my life with. The one that I saw being by my side, being the mother of my kids. Baby, I see that with you. I have never loved someone this much. I know this isn't all roses and romance and shit but will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee in front of me. Smiling as big as I can, I tell him "Yes Herm. I will marry you." He stands up, pulling me with him and we kiss, softly and passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Climbing back down the ladder and walking out to the bar, Herm kisses my cheek and walks over to my dad and brother. I see him telling them something and I see them both hug him and congratulate him and I know he told them he proposed. Walking over to them, Daddy hugs me and I asked "Will you give me away?" He smiled and says, "Of course, sweetheart." and kisses my temple. Opie pulls me to him and picks me up in a bear hug and whispers, "Congrats little sister." As he puts me down I feel the tears forming in my eyes. I know the timing is shit but I am happy.

Thirty minutes have passed and the guys are back in church. Gemma walks over and sits next to me. "Gemma, come with me. I need to talk to you." I say. She wasn't in here for the news. Taking her to the room Herm and I are staying in, I sit on the bed and asked her to sit next to me. "Gemma, you are the closest thing I have had to a mom my entire life and I need your help once this Kyle shit is done." I say. "Of course. Baby. Whatever you need." she says concerned. I smile wide and show her my ring, "Will you help me plan my wedding?" I asked her. She pulls me up from the bed and hugs me tightly, "Of course I will baby. Congrats." she tells me. Before we can say anything else, Herm walks into the room. "I'll let you two talk." she says before hugging me again and kissing Herm on the cheek and congratulating him.

"What's the plan?" I asked and he looks down at his feet running his fingers through his blonde hair. "They want you in church. We need your help." he says and I can tell he isn't happy about it. Walking out to the main room and into the chapel, I walk over to Herm's seat and sit in his lap like I did the last time I was in there. "We have a plan that we think will bring him out but we need your help. You're old man isn't happy about it but we think it is the best shot." Clay tells me. Looking at Clay, I respond, "Just tell me the plan and me and my fiance will talk about it before we finalize anything, Uncle Clay." The entire room erupts in cheers before Clay bangs the gavel to get everyone calmed down. "Fair enough Princess and congratulations you two." he smiles at us. "We know where Kyle is living but doing it at his apartment is too risky. We have to get him out of the apartment and away from his little gash in order to make this right. But the only person we can be sure that he would respond to is you." he explains. "So you want me to lure him out? How are you wanting me to do that?" I asked. "We want you to make contact. Call him and get him to meet you somewhere. Then when you he gets there and sees you there, we think he will be too distracted, and stupid, to look around for us. He always so arrogant for his own good." Clay explains. "So you want me to actually show up at the meet?" I asked him and he nods his head yes. Taking a deep breath, I say, "Can Koz and I talk about it? I'd like to see where his head is on this." Clay looks at me for a moment "Sure. Church in an hour." he says before banging the gavel.

Walking out of the chapel, all eyes are on me. There were more people there than when we went in and they were all surprised to see me walking out of church with the guys. Walking into the dorm, Herm closes the door and locks it. "I don't like this." He says as he pulls me to him and holds me close. "Herm, it may be the only way. You know he will come out if he thinks something is going to happen between him and me. I need to do this." I try to reason. "Why? Why do you need to do this?" He asked pulling away from me. "Herm, do you know how long I had those nightmares before they finally stopped? Four years. That man has haunted my dreams, my thoughts, hell, my life, since it happened. There's no telling how many other women he has done this to that never came forward. When he raped me, he went on like nothing had happened. Like I was just some easy piece of pussy that was there for the taking. I need to get that power back and being a part of taking him down will help me take that power back." I try to explain. Looking at me, he pulls me to him and says, "I don't like this but I get it." I look him in the eye and try to lighten the mood, "You know what they say, the couple that kills together, stays together."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking back into the chapel an hour later, the guys were back in chapel and I was back sitting in Herm's lap. "Did you guys talk?" Clay asked us. "Yes, we did. He's not happy about it but we are agreeing to this. But I need you all to promise me something." I tell them. "Anything." Jax says. "The only reason that I am agreeing to do this is because, after the rape, I had nightmares for years and I let the memory of what Kyle did, rule everything I did. That was until Herm. But doing this, helping bring him down, this is not about Kyle. This is about me taking my power back. I can't let him win. I think Herm understands this but I need you all to understand as well. I will reach out and plan the meet. But I have an idea that I think might be safer." I tell them. They all look at me a little intrigued. "What's this idea Princess?" Clay asked. "Well, one thing he prided himself in was being a Son. What if I called him, gave some bull shit story that I had been thinking about him since seeing him and that everyone knows that I can only be with Sons but that I could talk you all into letting him patch back in?" I explain. They all look around the room and back at me. "I can have him meet me at the cabin. Tell him that I want to be alone with him to talk about it and figure out a plan to get him back in and to get reacquainted." I say and they all look at me with huge smiles. Handing me the phone number, I use a burner phone that Uncle Clay handed me and made the call.

"Hello?" Kyle answers. "Hey Kyle. It's Savy." I say. "Well, well, what do I owe the honor?" he asks and I can hear the arrogance in his voice. "Well, since seeing you the other day, I have been thinking. You know Daddy and Ope won't let me be with anyone but a Son and when I saw you the other day it made me start thinking. You were the only one that I didn't see as a brother or uncle. So, I was thinking maybe you would want to meet me at my dad's cabin so that we could maybe come up with a plan to get you repatched. Maybe, spend a little time together? Like old times?" I asked him and I feel Herm's hold on my tighten. "Hell yeah, Sav. I have missed you. Want to meet tonight? About 8?" he asked. "Yeah. That works. You remember how to get there?" I asked. "Yeah babe. See you and that hot ass then." he says before I end the call. "Good job sweetheart." Pop says. "Now that we have a time and place, once we get there, Savy you will be in the living room and Koz, Opie and Happy will be in the bedroom while the rest of us will be hidden outside. Once He gets there Savy, talk to him and get him to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, we will take over and you will get in your car and head back here. We will meet you here once it's done." Clay says. We all agree and head out of the chapel.

Walking into the dorm, Herm pulls me to him. "Herm, no matter what happens, you can't say or do anything until I get him to the room. He will probably get handsy but you can't do anything. I can handle myself now. Knowing you all are listening and there will help. Promise me." I say. "I promise baby but once we have him, and you get here, you are not to leave this clubhouse until I get here." he says. "Okay baby. I will." Now all we have to do is head up to the cabin and wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking into the cabin, we all take our places. Before Herm goes into the bedroom, he pulls me aside into the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can figure out another way." he asked. "Herm, I need to do this baby. I promise, once this is done, I am all yours. When you come back to the clubhouse, I want to spend the rest of the night laying in bed with my fiance. I love you Herm." I assure him. "I love you too Sav." he says before kissing me so passionately that it makes my head spin.

The guys are all hidden and I am in the living room, waiting. I chose to wear a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned just enough to show a little cleavage and tied up at the bottom to show my stomach a little. I also have on a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of heels that make my legs look long and the shorts come just below my ass. Ten minutes til eight, I hear a car pulling into the gravel driveway. Waiting for him to walk to the door, he knocks. I open the door and see him standing there looking me up and down licking his lips knowing what he thinks is going to happen. Stepping aside to let him in, I close the door and before I can say anything, he pulls me to him and kisses me roughly. I pull away and push him back a little. "Well, hello to you too." He starts to walk closer to me and I move to the kitchen and grab him a beer. "I want to talk to you first. I think I have an idea to help you get repatched and then we can officially be together." I start. "Really? What's this big idea of yours?" he asks as he eyes me up and down again. "Well, you know how they all love me and would do anything? I can tell them that I am in love with you and that if they don't let you patch back in, that I will leave to be with you and no one will ever see me again." He looks at me and asks, "What if it doesn't work?" Looking at him, I smile and say "When have you ever heard them say no to me?" He smiles again and says, "Sounds good. Now, let's have some fun." I take his hand and head towards the bedroom.

Opening the door, I guide him through first and before he has a chance to get completely in, Herm grabs him and him and Happy start tying him to the chair. "What the fuck Savy? What the hell is this?" Knowing he can't touch me, I walk over to him and get right in his face. "You honestly believed I wanted to be with you after you not only had my brother arrested but after you raped me? I didn't want you then and I will never want you. You see this man here?" I point at Herm, never taking my eyes off Kyle, cuddling into Herm's side I say, "This is my Old Man, and my fiance. He is a million times the man you could ever even think of being. Now, knowing I chose him over you, I want you to think about what you will never have while they do whatever it is my men do, to you." I say. I kiss Herm passionately in front of Kyle to show him that he didn't win this time. I did.

Herm walks me out to the car and kisses me again. "You did good babe. Go back to the clubhouse and I will be there soon." he tells me. "I love you Herm. Make sure he knows that everything you do to him is for me." I say. "I love you too Sav. Be safe." he says as he opens my car door for me to get in.

 *****Kozik's POV*****

Walking back into the cabin, I walk into the bedroom and see Kyle still tied to the chair with a gag in his mouth now. "So, you like what you saw huh?" I asked Kyle. He doesn't answer and I go on. "You raped her. You treated her like she was less than a croweater. You know that doesn't fly with us. We don't hurt women. But you, I am going to have fun with." I tell him before standing up. Looking at my brothers, they are all standing back and letting me take the lead. Happy had laid his bag of tricks on the bed and I walk over and see the small mallet. Taking the mallet into my hand, I walk over to Kyle. I, first, bash it down on his left knee and then his right. Putting that down, I decide next was the hunting knife. Walking over, he is screaming in pain around the gag. "Shut up, you stupid bitch." I tell him. I see fear start to show in his eyes as he sees the murderous look in mine. I take the hunting knife and cut his shirt off. Seeing his bare back I notice that he still has his reaper that should have been blacked out when he was excommunicated. Looking at my brothers, I see them all smirk as they look back at me. Removing the gag, I asked him "You still have your ink. We have to change that. Knife or fire?" I asked. "No please." He pleads. Seeing that he is not going to choose, Bobby puts the gag back in his mouth and I let Opie decide. "Ope, she's your sister. What do you think? Fire or knife?" I asked. "Fire." Ope replies. "I have the perfect idea." I say. Taking Jax, Happy, Ope and Chibs out of the room, I tell them my plan. "We need a spot to tie him up. Sprawled out, face down. So he can't move." I say. They head outside to get the area ready. Clay, Juice and myself, grab Kyle and carry him outside. Tying him face down, I pour lighter fluid from the grill onto his back. Lighting a match, I toss it onto his back and watch the flames dance across his back. Listening to him scream around the gag before he passes out. Putting the fire out, we check for a pulse. "He has a faint pulse." Juice says. "Happy, help me bury this piece of shit. Let him suffer more." Happy helps me pick up his burned body and we toss him in the grave and we all start to cover him with dirt. Knowing he is still alive when we bury him just feels right after what he did to my Old Lady.

 *****End of Kozik's POV*****

I am sitting at the bar when the guys come in and Herm walks right up to me and kisses me. They are all smiling so I am assuming it went as planned. "I'm going to get a shower. I'll see you in the room in a few." He tells me before walking off. Opie walks up to me, as does everyone else and one by one they kiss my cheek and tell me they love me. Finally Happy walks up and kisses my cheek before whispering, "You're safe little girl."

Walking into the dorm room, Herm is just getting out of the shower. As he is walking to his closet, I pull his towel and pull him to the bed. "No need for that just yet." I smile as he lays down with me and makes love to me. Once we reach our releases, he pulls me to the side and I say. "Tell me what happened." As he relays the details, I can't help but feel relief. Not fear, but relief. These men did something for me that no one else would bother doing. I am so grateful for them. "Savy, I want to get married tomorrow." he tells me. I look at him and smile, "Then tomorrow it is." Kissing him goodnight knowing that tomorrow I will be Savannah Kozik makes me smile even more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I smile as I look at the man I am going to be married to before the days end. Rubbing his cheek with me fingers, he slowly opens his eyes. "Morning baby." I say. "Morning." he says as he pulls away and heads to the shower. That isn't like him. He always smiles at me in the mornings. He always at least kisses me. Something is wrong. Maybe he is having second thoughts about marrying me. Not wanting to face what I feel is coming, I get dressed and head out to get some coffee. Walking outside to one of the picnic tables, I sit and look out over the lot and drink my coffee. I hear the doors open but I don't look over. I feel the bench shift a little as he sits down next to me. "Morning sis." Opie says. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm good." I say, shaking it off. "Bull shit. Talk to me, shorty." Opie says. Looking down at my coffee, I know he is the only one that I can honestly talk to. "Something's up with Herm." I start. "What do you mean?" he asked, worried. "Well, everything was fine last night. When we went to bed, he told me he wanted to marry me...today." I tell him. "Shit sis. That's great. But why don't you seem happy about it? You still want to marry him, right?" He asked confused. "Of course I do. But this morning, when we woke up, he would barely look at me. He just got up and went into the shower. I think he's having second thoughts." I tell him. Opie doesn't say anything. He just pulls me into a hug and holds me for a few minutes before Jax calls him out to his bike.

Getting up, I walk down the hall and climb the ladder to the roof. What if he did change his mind? What if he doesn't want to marry me now? I ask myself these questions as I twirl my engagement ring around on my finger. Sitting there, in my own little world, I don't hear the person coming up the ladder until I hear his footsteps stop next to me. Looking up, I see Herm standing there. Sitting down, he takes my hand. "Don't." I say, pulling my hand away and wiping the tears I didn't realize were falling. "Savy, I'm sorry." he tells me. I can't look at him for fear that it will make it all real. "I didn't mean to ignore you this morning. It has nothing to do with you. I promise." he tells me. "What is it then? Do you not want to get married anymore?" I asked him, afraid of the answer. "What? Of course I do. What would make you think that?" he asked me, confused. "Well, last night, things were perfect with us but this morning, it seemed like you couldn't get away from me fast enough." I tell him. "Babe, I just needed a little time to clear my head. Don't get me wrong, Kyle needed to die but he was still at one point a brother. I just needed a few minutes to regroup. I promise. That was all." he tells me, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Are you sure? Herm, if you want to hold off on getting married, I'll understand." I tell him. I don't want there to be any doubt about it when we get married. "Rosen is meeting us at the courthouse in an hour with the marriage license. Then we are getting married and I am taking you away for the weekend. Just us." he tells me. "Okay." I say as I try to get my emotions in check.

Climbing down the ladder, we get on his bike and we all head to the courthouse. Meeting Rosen and getting in front of the Justice of the peace. After saying our vows, we say our goodbyes and head to the hotel that Gemma set up for us in San Francisco. Walking into the room, we see whiskey for Herm and Champagne for me but don't get to any of it before Herm has be one the bed and us shedding clothes to enjoy our first time as husband and wife. Herm makes love to me and after we both reach our releases, we are laying on the bed in wedded bliss when there is a knock on the door. Herm answers and it is room service with our dinner. "We didn't order room service." Herm says. "There is a note, sir." the server says before rolling the cart inside the room and leaving promptly. Looking over the note, he starts smiling.

 _Guys,_

 _Congratulations on your marriage. Savy, I am proud of the woman you have become and hope for nothing but love for you. Koz, take care of our girl. If you don't, brother or not, I will hurt you. But for now, enjoy your honeymoon. You have the room for a week with room service every morning and night to keep your strength up. Be good and whatever you do, name it after me._

 _Tig._

I look at the note over his shoulder and smile at Herm. "I guess this means we have his blessing." I say laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We spend the next week, making love and exploring the city. Herm doesn't wear his kutte at all during the week even though I told him I don't mind. "Savy, I want us to have a normal honeymoon." he tells me. Smiling, I don't say anything else, just enjoy spending time with my husband. But once the week is up, we head back to Charming and right to the clubhouse. Walking into clubhouse and up to the bar, everyone greets us and I pull Tig aside. "Tiggy, thanks for the wedding gift. You know you are still my favorite." I tell him. "You're welcome sweetheart. I guess it was time to let bygones be bygones and accept that he isn't going anywhere." He tells me. I love Tig. Almost as much as my own dad.

Walking back to the bar, we start telling the guys about all of the sites we saw and new things we experienced but left out the good details about the hotel room. Pulling me aside, my dad hugs me and says "I'm really happy for you sweetheart. You really have grown into an amazing woman." I can't help but tear up. My dad has never said that to me before. "Thanks Daddy." I hug him tighter. I have always been a Daddy's girl.

As we are all drinking and talking, the clubhouse doors open and in walks Mary, mine and Opie's mom. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked. She never comes to the clubhouse. We rarely ever see her. "Well, I called a few days ago to talk to you and had to hear from Gemma that my only daughter got married. To one of them no less. Why is that?" she says. "You were never my mother. All you did was give birth to me before you bailed. Gemma is my mom." I tell her. She walks over and softly says, "You know you are better than this." I look at her, shocked. "Mary, Gemma has been my mom. Daddy raised me and I am happy. My husband loves me. Do you know what all I had to overcome just to allow him to get close to me? You were never there when I needed you. I was raped and when I reached out, you turned your back on me and told me that it served me right, hanging around men like these guys. You don't have any right to know anything about my life." I tell her, keeping my cool, surprisingly. Daddy steps forward and tells her, "You need to leave. She doesn't want anything to do with you." At this point Daddy is in her face and she just scoffs and walks out the door. I walk over to my dad and say "Thank you Daddy." as I hug him.

The rest of the day is spent drinking and talking with the guys. It's early evening and I am talking to Gemma when Herm comes up behind me. "Ready to go home, wife?" I smile at him and say "Ready when you are, husband." Gemma laughs and says "Get that sappy shit out of here." Doing as we are told, we say goodbye to everyone and head out to his bike, heading home.

Walking into the house, we see flowers sitting on the kitchen table. I walk over and see the card and see that they are from Gemma. My favorites. Yellow roses. "Look babe. Gemma brought these." He comes over and looks at the card and it reads _To my only daughter. May your marriage be as bright at these roses. XOXO Gemma_. "I love that woman." I say. "Yeah, well, I love you." Herm says as he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. This is the first time in our bed as husband and wife. We spend the rest of the night making love before both of us passed out. I wake up in the middle of the night and run to the bathroom, getting sick. I brush my teeth and walk back to the bed and see Herm sitting up waiting for me. "You okay babe?" he asked. "Yeah, I think I drank too much." I say with a little laugh. Climbing back into bed, I feel his arms around me and I fall back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and head straight to the bathroom getting sick again. "Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Herm asked. "Yeah, I think it's just still from last night." I tell him. We get ready for the day and head into work. Walking into the office as Herm heads to the garage, Gemma is there and looks at me worriedly. "Are you okay sweetheart? You don't look so good." she asked. "Yeah. I'm okay. I think I just drank too much last night." I tell her. "Sweetheart, you only had a few shots and what? Two beers?" she says and then she starts smiling. "Let's take a trip." she tells me. "What? Where?" I asked her. "To see Tara. I think I know what's wrong with you." she tells me as she pulls me out the door and to her SUV.

Walking into St. Thomas, we walk up to Tara's office and she is waiting there with everything she needs to run the test. Gemma called her on the way there to explain that I needed a pregnancy test. "Hey Tara." I greet her. She smiles and says "Hey Sav. Have a seat. I have everything ready for the test and the lab is waiting to run it." she tells me. "Okay but seriously, I don't think I am pregnant." I try to tell them but they just smile. Tara draws my blood and takes it to the lab. She walks back into the office and sits at her desk. We all talk while waiting on the results. Tara's phone rings and when she answers it, she keeps a straight face so to give nothing away. Hanging up the phone, she looks at me and smiles. "Looks like you're going to be a mommy." I look at her, shocked. "Come on. Let's get an ultrasound and see how far along you are." We follow her to an exam room and she turns on the ultrasound machine while I undo my pants and pull up my shirt. She puts the cold gel on my stomach and starts running the wand across my stomach. All of a sudden we hear the thumping of the baby's heartbeat. "Oh my God. Is that the baby?" I asked. "Yep. That would be the heartbeat. Good and strong." she says. Moving the wand a little more, a little blob comes up on the screen. "This little blobber right here? That's your little one." she tells me and I feel the tears running down my face. "Me and Herm made that?" I asked, in shock. They both smile at me as I wipe the gel off of my stomach and redo my pants. "Here is a prescription for your prenatals and here are some copies of the ultrasound. Looks like you are ten weeks along. Just schedule your next visit with the receptionist." she says as she hugs me. "Congratulations." I thank her and Gemma and I leave and head back to the lot.

Once back at the lot, I walk to the garage and see Herm with his head under the hood of a car. "Herm." I say. He looks up and smiles. "Hey baby. What's up?" he says wiping his hands off on the rag that was in his pocket. "Can we talk?" I asked him. "Yeah." he says and we walk over to the picnic table. He sits on the table with his feet on the bench while I stay standing. I don't say anything but hand him one of the ultrasound pictures. "What's this?" he asked, looking at the picture. Then it dawns on him. "Is this what I think it is?" he looks at me with wide eyes. I nod my head yes and say "I'm pregnant." He jumps off the stool and picks me up, twirling me around. "How far along are you?" he asked. "Ten weeks." I tell him. "Hell yeah!" he cheers and pulls me into the clubhouse. Before we get completely in the door he yells "We're knocked up!" Everyone looks over at us in shock and when it hits them what he said they all come over and start to congratulate us. But over to the side, out of sight, is a croweater, Laura, with a pissed off look on her face. "He was supposed to be mine." she seethes before walking out the back way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We are all so happy and excited that none of us noticed Laura walking back towards the dorms. Herm normally locks his door but this time, he didn't. She sneaks in and places her panties under his pillow and sneaks back out the door. Walking into the main room, she smiles as she makes her way out of the clubhouse and to her car to leave. Smirking once inside her car knowing she has started putting a plan in motion.

Herm and I are celebrating a little when he pulls me to the dorm and shuts the door behind us. "I can't believe we are having a baby." he tells me smiling. "I know. Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, we just got married." I tell him a little nervous. "Of course. I love you. I want a big family so this is perfect." he tells me and kisses the tip of my nose. Laying me down on the bed, we cuddle up and he is rubbing my stomach. I leaned up a little to kiss him and my hand felt something at the edge of his pillow. Pulling it out, I see that it's a pair of panties, and not mine. Sitting up right I say "What the fuck is this?" He looks at me shocked and says "Baby, I don't know where those came from." I stand up and say, "I bet." I throw them at him and storm out of the dorm and out to my car. Running after me, he grabs my arm and pulls me to him. "Baby, someone has to have used my room. I haven't been with anyone since we start seeing each other." I look at him with tears running down my face as I pull away. Getting into my car I tell him "You should stay here tonight." I get in the car and pull off the lot.

After being home for a while, I start thinking about things and realize that there hasn't been much time where he wasn't with me. Giving him the benefit of the doubt and heading to the clubhouse to talk to him, I head out of the house and head to see my husband.

Koz was so upset that he started drinking heavily and didn't lock his dorm door when he went to crash. Feeling the covers move and his shorts being pulled down, thinking it was me there to apologize, he feels a hand grab his member and feels lips sliding up and down. Grabbing the person by the hair to control the pace, he is too drunk to pay attention to who it is until he hears me yell, "You son of a bitch!" Herm jumps up and realizes that it wasn't me and runs after me. I head out to the car, crying and feel my brother grab my arm. "Sav, what's wrong?" I look at him and say "Ask that piece of shit and his little whore." Pulling me behind him when he sees Laura coming out with a smirk, wiping her mouth, and seeing Herm running after me, Opie tells me to get in my car and stay there. "What did you do?" Opie asked Herm. "I thought it was Savy. I was drunk and thought it was Savy." he says, almost crying. "Did you cheat on my sister?" Opie asked, clearly pissed. "No. I would never. Man, just let me talk to her." he pleads. Opie looks back at me and I nod my head. Walking over to the car, he kneels down and takes my face in his hands to make me look at him. "Baby, I would never cheat on you. I love you and our baby too much. Please believe me. I thought it was you." Looking into his eyes, I see how upset he is and he wouldn't be this upset if he weren't telling the truth. "Okay." I get out of the car and see Laura standing to the side watching. "Opie." I say. My brother looks at me and I nod towards Laura, "I want to talk to that bitch." Opie looks at me and says "Okay."

While Opie is getting Laura back in the clubhouse, I pull Herm to me. "You swear you thought it was me?" I question. "I swear baby. I would never cheat on you. Especially not with her." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "If I find out you're lying, I will cut your dick off." He looks at me and pulls me to him in a hug and kisses my temple.

Walking into the clubhouse, Opie has Laura sitting on one of the couches. I walk over and asked her "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She looks at me and laughs. "Sweetheart, I was moaning his name long before you got to him. I will be moaning it long after." she says, knowing I can't hit her because of the baby. "Really? You think he wants you? Sweetheart, he came to me. He married me. Even knocked me up. You honestly think that you can just get on your fucking knees and he will come running to you? You are nothing more than a hole to fill. No one wants you. They just want to get their dick wet. My man? Doesn't want you. I promise you, I take care of all of his needs." I tell her. Her smile falls when Herm pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. "Get out of here. You aren't welcome here anymore." Opie says. Herm speaks up "And if you come near me or my wife again, I will put a bullet in your head myself." Laura scurries away knowing Herm will keep his word. "Herm, take me home." He kisses me softly and pulls me towards the door to drive us home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We walk in the front door and Herm pulls me to him. I pull away and tell him "You aren't out of the doghouse. You still let another woman touch you. There's a pillow and blanket in the hall closet. Take the couch." He looks at me, clearly hurt, but doesn't argue. I walk to the bedroom, change into one of my t-shirts and shorts and climb into bed. As I lay there, I can't get that image out of my head so I spend the rest of the night crying.

Waking up the next morning, I decide I need some space. Herm is still asleep on the couch so I get dressed and slip out without waking him. I drive out of Charming and up to the cabin. When I get there, I see my dad's trike sitting in the driveway. Walking in, dad is sitting on the couch with his morning Tequila. "Hey Sweetheart. What are you doing here?" he greets me. I walk to the couch, sit down beside him and lay my head against his shoulder. "What's wrong, Princess?" He asked. He only calls me Princess when he is worried. I start crying again. "Can I stay with you for a few days? I need to clear my head." I asked him. "Sure Sweetheart. Want to tell me what happened?" I look up at him and tell him about Laura and Herm. "You know, Sweetheart, that man loves you. He wouldn't cheat on you. Maybe he is telling the truth." He tells me. "I believe him Daddy but I just can't get that image out of my head and being knocked up, I can't even drink it away." I tell him as the tears start falling harder. "Stay here for a couple of days, enjoy the fresh air. I'll let your Old Man know you are here." he tells me. "No, I don't want him to know where I am. He will come up here and I can't clear my head with him here. I'll call Ope that way someone knows where I am." I tell him.

Getting up from the couch, I kiss my dad's cheek and walk out to the porch and call my brother. "Hello?" I hear Opie answer. "Hey Giant." I say. "Savy, where are you? Your Old Man is looking for you and freaking out." he tells me. "Just tell him I'm safe. I'm at the cabin with Daddy. I need a few days to clear my head. Just please don't tell him where I am." I plead. "As long as you are safe, I won't tell him but please check in with me once in awhile so that I can keep him from losing his shit." he says. "I will. Love you Giant." I say. "Love you too Bitty." He says. We only call each other by these nicknames when something is wrong. That is our little bond.

I walk back into the house and sit on the couch by daddy and we watch some old westerns before I fall asleep. Daddy covers me up and heads to bed. Waking up the next morning, I cook breakfast but can't eat much before the morning sickness starts again. I feel miserable. Sitting back down beside Daddy he asked, "You okay?" I look at him and say, "Morning sickness. This shit sucks Daddy. I don't know if I am more miserable with him or without him." I tell my dad. "Do you love him?" Daddy asked. "Of course I do. That was never a question." I say. "Then let him back in. You will get past this." he tells me.

A couple of hours later, Daddy tells me he has to head to the clubhouse for church leaving me there alone to think. A few hours later, I am sitting on the back porch with a cup of tea and hear a bike pull up. Thinking that it's my dad, I don't move. I hear footsteps walking out to the porch and hear his voice. "Sav?" I look up and see Herm standing there. "Hey." I say, looking back at the lake in the distance. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Your dad told me where you were." he says. "Of course he did. What do you want, Herm?" I asked, still not looking at him. He gets on his knees in front of me and forces me to look at him. "I want my wife, my child. I don't want to lose you." he tells me and I notice his red rimmed eyes. "You're not losing me. I just needed some time to process all this shit. I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes." I tell him. "Baby, I'm sorry." he tells me.

I start to yawn and he asks, "When was the last time you slept?" I just shake my head, "I have slept a little here and there but last time I really slept was a few days ago." I admit. Picking me up, he carries me to one of the bedrooms and lays me down. "Lay with me?" I asked. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed with me. He pulls me back against him and wraps his arms around me tightly. "Good night Baby." he whispers. "I love you Herm." I say before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Waking up the next morning, I am still in Herm's arms. I jump up from the bed and sprint to the bathroom getting sick. This child is going to be the death of me and it's not even here yet. "Are you okay babe?" Herm asked. "Yeah. Morning sickness. It's a bitch." I tell him. I brush my teeth and head to the kitchen to start breakfast. Before I can, he stops me. "Why don't we go out to breakfast? Head back home. I took a few days off to be with you." he told me. Smiling a little, I nod yes and go to pack my bag to head back home. He follows me back to Charming and we pull into Hanna's. Placing our orders, we sat in silence for a few before Herm spoke. "She's not coming back to the clubhouse." he said and I knew who he was talking about. "Good." was all I said. Our food came and we talked about things we would need for the baby.

I had a notepad and pen in my purse and when we were done eating we had quite a list. "I don't want to start getting anything yet. I want to at least get past the first trimester before we start getting the nursery done and buying things." I tell him. "Whatever you want babe. But I'm going to say, I hope we have a boy." he says. Laughing I tell him, "Nope, I want a girl. I was always a daddy's girl and I want you to have that." He just smiles knowing how close I am to my dad. "Maybe a girl wouldn't be that bad." he says. We finish eating and leave the diner and head home. Getting there, we see Laura sitting on the porch. "What the fuck is she doing here?" I asked Herm. "I don't know." he responds.

"Laura, what do you want?" I asked as we walked up to her. "I want Koz." she says simply. "You need to leave and leave us alone. He's never going to be yours." I tell her. "Well, that's not what it seemed like when his dick was in my mouth. He was enjoying that." she says, smirking. I walk over and grab her by the throat and get in her face, saying, "I see you anywhere near me or my husband again, I will gut you like a goddamned deer. You understand me you fucking cunt?" I seethe. Herm pulls me off of her and tells me to go back to the car. A few minutes later, the van pulls up and Happy and Opie get out. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Opie says "Koz called. Said you had a pest problem that needed exterminating." I smiled. Leave it to Koz. Grabbing Happy's hand as he went by, he looked at me and I said, "Thank you Happy." He just nods and him and Opie put the whore in the van and drive off. "You called my brother?" I asked. "Yeah. I don't want to leave you and she needs to be educated on what happens when you disrespect an Old Lady." he tells me. I kiss him softly and then he looks at me sternly, "But don't ever get in someone's face like that when you have my child in there." he says while rubbing my still flat stomach.

 *****Two months later*****

Herm and I seem to be doing pretty good after Laura was taken out of the picture. Things were back to normal and we were planning things for the baby. I was now, eighteen weeks along and we were heading to the doctor to hopefully find out the gender. Sitting in the waiting room, my name is called and we walk back to the exam room. "Well, all of your vital and levels still look good. How's the morning sickness?" she asked. "Gone. Thank God. I didn't think it would ever end." I said laughing. "Okay. Let's see how your little one is doing." she says. Pulling over the ultrasound machine, she puts the gel on my stomach and starts moving the wand around. We hear the heartbeat and Herm smiles. "Looks like the heartbeat is good and strong." she says. Moving the wand around a little more, she looks at the head, toes, fingers, spine, and finally looks at us and says, "Looks like the little one might cooperate. Would you like to know the sex?" she asked. We both nod yes and she moves the wand around a little more and says "Congratulations. Looks like you are having a little girl." she tells us. We both start smiling. I look at Herm and say "See, told you. You get your daddy's girl." With that he kisses me softly and says "Thank you." The doctor leaves us alone and I get cleaned up and we head out the door.

My dad is sitting at the bar with my brother when we walk into the clubhouse. The baby is moving around a lot but as soon as my dad says something, she calms down. "How the hell do you do that?" I asked. "What?" He asked confused. "All you, Ope or Herm have to do is speak and she calms down. Never when I speak." I say and they realize what I said. "A girl?" My dad asked. "Yeah Pop. We are having a girl. I was wondering if you would be okay with us naming her Elizabeth Jane after grandma?" He looked at me and smiled "I would love that. Thank you Sweetheart." he says before pulling me in for a hug. Opie just laughs and says "Suck up." We all start laughing as Opie pulls me in for a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 *****38 weeks pregnant*****

Sitting around the clubhouse talking to Gemma she asked. "Have you got everything ready for little miss?" I smile at her and say, "Yeah. Nursery is done, her diaper bag is filled and in the car along with my overnight bag. Carrier is in the car and the base is buckled in. We are ready to go. Now just wait for little miss Eliza Jane to show her face." She smiles from ear to ear. I had been feeling small contractions all day but had been able to hide them from everyone. "I think I am going to go to the bathroom." I say. Gemma helps me up and I waddle down the hall to our dorm. Walking in, I leave the door opened and feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "Holy fuck balls." I say as the pain hits. All of a sudden, I feel water gush between my legs. "HERMAN!" I scream. Herm, along with Gemma and Tig all come running. "What's wrong?" Herm asked. "My water just broke." I tell him smiling. Herm and Gemma help me out to the car and we all head to St Thomas.

After fourteen hours of labor, little miss Elizabeth Jane Kozik has made her big appearance. "She's beautiful Sweetheart." My dad says from the couch in the room while looking down at his new granddaughter in his arms. "Thanks Pop." I tell him. Opie and Lyla are there too. Gemma has already gone home and Herm is in the waiting room talking to the guys, letting them know how we are doing. Herm walks back into the room and Pop hands Eliza Jane over to me and kisses me goodbye before him, Ope and Lyla leave us to enjoy our daughter along. "You know, I never thought, after what happened with Kyle, that I would have this. Thank you Herm." I tell him. "I should be thanking you. You know I'm going to want more kids, right? After this one gets a little bigger." he tells me. "I want more too. I want a big family." I tell him. "Who knew one drunken night would lead to us having a life together?" he says. "I know. I think we kind of forgot what a one night stand actually means." I say and we both start laughing. Herm takes Eliza Jane from me and holds her up against his kutte. She holds onto his kutte for dear life and he loves every minute of it.

A couple of days later, we are all headed home. Walking in the door we are greeted with a huge welcome home party with just the club and family members. Everyone passes Eliza Jane around and they all talk about how she looks just like me and nothing like Herm. "Well, she looks just like her mom. Absolutely beautiful." he says and kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and say "Kiss ass." and the room erupts in laughter. We are all having fun and talking. When Lyla comes over and asked if she can talk to my privately. We walk into the nursery and I asked her what's wrong. "I know this is your homecoming and all but I wanted to give you heads up. Laura's friend, Jasmine, is one of the croweaters and knows that the guys ran her off. She was talking at the clubhouse earlier that Laura is planning on coming back and finding you. Make sure you protect yourself and Eliza Jane." she tells me. "Seriously? Shit. Thanks for the heads up. Did you tell anyone?" I asked her. "I told Opie right before we came here. I told him I was going to fill you in because you are always nice to me. You don't treat me like I am any different from you. I owe you that same respect." she tells me. "Opie said he would fill the guys in." she said. "I will fill Herm in when everyone leaves. Thanks for telling me. And I treat you the way I do because I see how happy you make my brother. As long as you are good to him, you are family." I tell her and hug her tightly.

Walking back out to the living room, everyone starts to leave. They kiss and hug us all goodbye and once everyone is gone, I put the baby in the swing and sit Herm down to talk. "I need to tell you something but you can't freak out. If you do, you will wake up the baby. Just please hear me out and stay calm." I tell him. "What is it?" he asked. "You remember earlier when Lyla asked to talk to me?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Well, she got word from Jasmine that Laura is planning on coming back and finding me. She wanted to give me heads up so that I could make sure that me and the baby are protected. She said she told Opie before coming here and that he was going to fill everyone in when they left. I told her I would fill you in." I told him. "Okay. No matter what, you and Eliza Jane are not to be alone. No one without a kutte with you." he says. "Okay." I tell him. "Let me call Opie and see what's going on." he tells me. He gets up and pulls out his phone and walks to the kitchen. I walk over to the baby swing and sit next to our daughter and whisper, "Daddy won't let anyone hurt us, baby girl."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A couple of days later, we are sitting at the clubhouse and Gemma is holding Eliza Jane when Jasmine walks in. Herm and Opie walk over to her and corner her. I get up and walk to them and stand in front of Jasmine. "Where is Laura?" I asked her. "Why should I tell you?" she asked smirking. "Because if you don't, I'll slit your fucking throat. Now, where the fuck is she?" I asked eerily calmly. She looks at me with fear in her eyes and says "She's at my house. She wants to make you disappear. She thinks that if she takes you out that Kozik will take her. She's delusional." I look at Opie and Herm and Opie alls Tig and Chibs over. "Jasmine, you are going to call Laura and tell her that Koz wants to meet her. He wants to talk to her." I tell her and she takes out her phone and dials. "Hey Laura. Look, I just spoke to Koz and he wants you to meet him somewhere to talk. I think he's finally come to his senses. Yeah, here's the address." she tells her and then gives her the directions to the cabin and ends the call. "She will be there in an hour." Jasmine tells us. " Why didn't you tell us that she was planning on coming back for me?" I asked her. "Because she has been trying to catch his eye for a long time and you just bat your eyes and he falls all over you. It's not fair. You are fucking royalty and we have to work to get a patch to even look at us." she tells me. "Shit. Take her to the cabin too." I hear Jax say. Opie takes her phone from her so that she can't contact anyone and he pulls her to the van. "Herm, I want to be there for this." I tell him. He looks over at Gemma and she says "Go ahead. I'll just spend time with my granddaughter." We walk out of the clubhouse and head up to the cabin.

An hour later, we see car lights pulling in front of the cabin. Herm walks out to the porch to greet her and as she tries to hug him, he holds his hands out and tells her that he wants to talk to her first. She walks in the door and sees me, as well as Opie, Jax, Juice and Happy. "What's going on here? I thought you wanted to talk?" she asked Herm. "We had Jasmine get you up here. You need to learn your place. You are nothing but a croweater and will never be anything but a croweater. You told Jasmine that all I had to do was bat my eyes and Herm fell for me. You want to know why? Because when these guys take on an Old Lady, they don't want someone that has been passed around to every dick within the club. They want someone that they can honestly say is only theirs. Someone that understands this life. Croweaters don't know shit about this life. All you know is now to suck a dick and from what I hear you aren't that good." The guys behind me laugh. Happy grabs her and pulls her to the bedroom where Jasmine is tied up. This was the same room that Kyle died. Happy walks around to the front of the girls and Jasmine tries to plead with him. "Happy, baby, please don't let them hurt me. You know I do you good." He just looks at her and then back at me and I nod. "You ain't shit to me. You were helping her threaten a member's Old Lady. That's a threat to SAMCRO." he tells her, showing no emotion. To him, she was nothing more than a way to release pent up energy and to him, he knows there will be another croweater waiting when he gets back to the clubhouse. I doubt he even really knows her name.

After Happy 'did his thing' and the bodies were buried, we headed back to the clubhouse where Herm and I spent the rest of the night laying in bed in the dorm room with Eliza Jane in between us. "I will never let anything happen to you and Eliza Jane. You know that right?" Herm asked. "I know, baby. You have never let me down. I love you Herm." I tell him. "I love both my girls so much." he tells me, kissing the top of both of our heads before we all fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Waking up the next morning and I am alone in bed. Getting up, I walk to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. I head out to the main room and see Herm giving Eliza Jane her bottle and I can't help but smile. "Morning Herm." I tell him as I kiss his cheek. "Morning babe." he says looking back down at our daughter. "Why didn't you wake me up when she woke up?" I asked. "Because, you were exhausted. I had her. She's spending time with Daddy aren't you baby girl." he coos to our little girl. I couldn't help but smile. "Awe, my big bad biker husband is already wrapped aren't you?" I tease him. He looks at me and smiles and says "You bet I am but she still ain't dating until we are dead." I look at him and laugh, "Good luck with that. Tara and I are already planning her and Thomas' wedding." I see him look up at me with a deadly look so I hold up my hands in surrender, "Kidding." He just smiles and looks back down at Eliza Jane.

Still not feeling comfortable leaving me and the baby home alone, Herm tells me that he is sending the prospect to stay with me because he has to go on a short fun. Shouldn't be gone more than a couple of days but didn't want me to be alone. I didn't fight him on it because I know the shit that has gone down lately and know how crazy things can be. He puts me with Phil, who I like because he is quiet and cleans up after himself. He is also good with Eliza Jane. "Phil, do you have any siblings?" I asked him while we are sitting and eating pizza. "Yeah. I have two younger sisters. They are about fifteen years younger than me so I helped with them a lot." he tells me. "I can tell. You are really good with the baby, and to me. How much longer do you have before you patch in?" I asked. "Three more months." he tells me. I smile and say, "Well, not much longer now and you won't get stuck on babysitting duty as much." I tell him. He just smiles and says "It's not so bad. You are always nice to me so that makes it easier." I couldn't help but smile. "I know the shit they put you guys through and you guys need to know that there people here that will take care of you. Just because they put you through shit doesn't mean we have to. But you know they look at you as family, right?" He looks at me and smiles shyly, "I do. The guys give me crap one minute and then the next they tell me that I'm doing a good job. Koz especially." he tells me. "Well, you're doing something right if he is putting you with us. He doesn't trust just anyone with his little girl." I tell him. "Or his wife." he says. I look at him stunned. No one calls me his wife. They call me his Old Lady. "You just called me his wife, not his Old Lady?" I stated. "I know. You are more than just an Old Lady and one day I hope to find someone to be as good to me as you are to him." he confesses. That gets me thinking.

A couple of days later, we are at the clubhouse and Gemma has the baby. We are spending the night celebrating the guys being home and I see Phil looking at one of the newer croweaters. "You like her don't you?" I asked him. "Yeah but she wouldn't go for someone like me." he says. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I'm big, Savy and I am a prospect. Most of these girls only want a patched member and not one so big." He tells me. "I bet I can prove you wrong." I tell him. He just looks back down at the glasses he's drying and doesn't say anything else. Herm walks up and asked "Are you okay baby?" I smile at him and say, "Yeah. I think I am going to get some air." He smiles at me and I walk to the croweater that Phil was looking at. "Maci, you want to come outside and get some air with me?" I asked. She looks at me confused but says "Uh sure." Walking outside, we sit on one of the picnic tables. "You like being a croweater?" I asked. "Sure." she says and I am not convinced. "You don't seem like the kind of girl that thrives to be one." I tell her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'll be honest, I don't trust many of the croweaters but you just seem so sweet and you have been nothing but respectful to me so I am going give you some advice. Most of these women, they go after the guys that are full patch members hoping that one day they will take them as an Old Lady. But none of these guys will. Those that will, are either already taken or just don't think that they are worthy." I tell her. "I like hanging out and the sex is fun but I don't want to be a croweater the rest of my life." she confesses. "I can see that which is why we are having this conversation. See, I happen to know one of the prospects is not the kind that wants to just sleep around. He wants someone to be his constant. He needs someone to he his constant. And the thing is, he is sweet and funny and has a huge heart. He's not a patched member yet but will be in a few months. My suggestion, get to know him. Win his heart. Because, you give him an honest chance and you'll be an Old Lady as soon as he patches in." I tell her. "Who?" she asked. "Phil." I tell her. She looks at me and I see her blush a little. "I like Phil. He's always so nice to me. Doesn't treat me like I am a whore like most of the guys do." she tells me. "I tell you what, I know for a fact he has a thing for you. Come back in with me, and spend the night talking to him. Get to know him and I will make sure you get that crow." I tell her. "Really?" she asked. "Really." I tell her. She follows me back inside and over to the bar where she spends the rest of the night doing exactly what I advised her to do. Herm walks up to me later and asked "You have something to do with that?" as he points to Phil and Maci. "Maybe." I tell him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 *****Three months later*****

"Babe!" I hear Herm call as he walks in the front door. "In here." I call out and see him walk into Eliza Jane's nursery. "Hey babe." I say, as he kisses my cheek. "Hey. I got Gemma to watch little miss tonight. We have a party to go to and you are requested." he tells me. "What? Why is that?" I asked. "A certain prospect got patched in today and wants you there to celebrate." he tells me. "What? Phil patched?" I asked excited. "Yeah. But there's something else." he tells me and I look at him worried. "There's another reason he wants you there." he tells me. "Well, are you going to tell me or beat around the bush?" I asked him joking. "Maci is getting his crow at the party tonight." he tells me and my jaw dropped. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, they both want you to be there since you are the reason they are together apparently." he tells me with a little smirk. "Go get ready and I will get the little one here ready for Gramma Gemma's." he says taking Eliza Jane from my arms.

Two hours later, the baby is with Gemma and we are walking into the clubhouse. Maci sees me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you Savy." she tells me and all I can do is smile. I walk to Phil and pull him into a hug, "Congrats Phil. I am so happy for you and Maci both. That patch looks good on you." I tell him smiling. I could not be happier. Happy has everything set up so Maci walks over and asked if I would sit with her while she gets Phil's crow and I say yes and we chatted while Happy was doing his thing. A couple of hours later, the crow is done and we all get to see it before Happy covers it up. It was beautiful. Happy always does great work. "Hey Hap. Can I ask you something?" I asked. He looks up at me and I asked him, "Can you add one more tattoo to me and Herm one day this week?" I asked. "Sure. What do you want done?" he asked me while cleaning his tools. "Herm and I want to get Eliza Jane's footprint done on our shoulder blade with her birthdate on it." I tell him. "Yeah. I can do that. I'll come by on Wednesday and we can do both of them." he tells me. "Okay. Decide what you want for dinner and I will cook before you do it." I tell him and he nods his acknowledgement. I told Herm about Happy doing our ink and we went about the night just having fun and talking. A little while later, I pull Maci outside with me to get some air and asked her, "How's it feel to officially be an Old Lady?" She smiles at me and says "It feels great but some of the girls I thought were my friends seem to be a little pissed at me it seems." she tells me and her smile fades a little. "Sweetheart, remember what I told you. They have been trying to get a crow from anyone that will take them. They don't have what it takes to be and Old Lady but you do. That's why I said something to you about Phil. He's a great guy and deserves someone that will love him and be there for him." I tell her. "I do love him. I have never had someone treat me as good as he does." she tells me. "Have you talked to him about the run rule I told you about?" I asked and she says "Yes and he told me that he would stay faithful and that he didn't need anyone else. He is so gentle with me but I know that he has to be tough in front of the guys." she tells me. "Right but remember, we have to be strong for them. Just remember that you can come to me anytime you need insight. I grew up with this group of assholes so I know how to handle things." I tell her. We hug and head back inside.

Walking up to Herm, he asked me, "You ready to head home?" I smiled and said "I thought we would crash here tonight." Taking his hand, I lead him to his dorm and we spend our night reminding each other how much we love each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, I take my car to get Eliza Jane from Gemma's and Herm takes his bike and heads to the house. As I am leaving Gemma's, Herm calls me. "Hey babe. I'm on my way there." I tell him. "Head to the clubhouse and stay there until I come to get you." he tells me. "What's wrong, Herm?" I asked worried as I head to the clubhouse. "Just do what I said." he says and hangs up. That has me worried because he has never spoken to me like that. He is never that harsh with me but I do as he asked because I know there is a reason.

As I walk into the clubhouse, Phil walks over and takes Eliza's carrier from me and carries it to the couches for me. "Are you okay Savy?" he asked. "I don't know, Phil. Herm called me and said to come here but didn't say why." I tell him. "He called here and had some of the guys head over there. I told them I would stay here with you." he tells me. "Thanks Phil." I tell him before sitting down and taking Eliza out of her carrier to feed her. As soon as she is asleep, I put her in the bassinet that Phil brought out of the room for me. Sitting there, watching the door, it felt like hours before they came in the door. "Maci, can you watch the baby for a few minutes please?" Herm asked Maci and she went straight to Eliza's side. Pulling me into the dorm, he locks the door and starts telling me what was going on. "I need to tell you something but I need you to stay calm." he tells me. "Okay. But babe, you're scaring me." I tell him. "I got to the house, and the front door was standing opened. I cleared the house but when I got inside, every room was trashed except for Eliza's room. There was a note on the dresser that said that they were coming for her. Babe, the note was from one of the croweaters. Carrie." he tells me. "Where is she?" I asked. "We don't know but until we do, you and our daughter are staying here. I packed some things for us and for her until then." he tells me. "Okay. But Herm, please find her. Why is she coming after our baby?" I asked. "She has been trying to push up on me when you aren't here. I keep turning her down and that is one reason I have not been staying here, so she doesn't get the chance to try anything and it hurt what we have." he tells me. "Okay. So, now just to find her." I tell him.

Walking back out to the main room, I see Maci holding Eliza. "She started crying so I picked her up and started rocking her. Hope that's okay." she says. "That's fine. She back to sleep?" I asked. "Yeah, just putting her back now." she says. "You are really good with her. At least she has one Aunt that I like." I tell her and we both laugh. Then it dawns on me. "Maci, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure." she responds. "How well do you know Carrie?" I asked. "I know her pretty well, why?" she asked. 'You know, being an Old Lady now, you know where your loyalty lies right?" I asked. "I do. To the club and the other Old Ladies, why?" she asked. I looked at Herm and he nodded his okay to tell her. "Carried broke into our house and trashed the house. All but the baby's room. There was a note saying that she was coming after Eliza. But now no one can find her." I tell her. "Koz, can you get me a pen and paper. I might can help with that." she tells him. Getting the pen and paper, she writes down two addresses and her cell phone number. "Here is her contact info. I don't know if she would be stupid enough to go back to her house but this is the address there. The other address is a house that she said her family owns that is abandoned. The phone number is her cell phone. It isn't a burner so should be able to trace." she tells us and Herm hands the paper to Juice. "Thank you Maci." I tell her. "Hey, you guys are my family now. If there is a way I can help my family, I will do it." she tells me. Now it is just a waiting game until Juice can track her down.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I got it!" Juice yells, jumping up from his spot at the bar. "She as an iPhone so I was able to hack into her account and track here her phone is. She is at the address that Maci said was the abandoned house." He tells Jax. "Great. Let's go." Jax says. Herm looked at me and asked "Babe, are you okay with what we have to do?" I kissed him softly and said "Whatever you have to do to protect our daughter. I love you. Be safe." He kisses me back as well as Eliza and runs out the door to catch up with his brothers. Phil walks over and hands me a cup of coffee while we wait to see what happens.

 _ **Koz POV**_

Pulling up a couple of blocks down from the address of the abandoned house, we get our plan together. "Opie, Happy and Tig go in the back door. Koz, Bobby and Chibs are with me going in the front. Nothing happens here. Get her tied and gagged and take her to the cabin and we will handle shit from there." Jax says and we all head towards the house. Happy picked the lock on the back while Chibs did the same to the front and they snuck in both doors. There was no power in the house so we were able to hide a little better. Hearing noises from one of the bedrooms, we sneak to the door and listen. She is talking on the phone to someone. "I know Lacey but see where she messed up was that she snuck in his room. See, once he sees how good I am with his daughter, he will leave her and take me and I will get his crow and raise his child as my own. Stupid bitch won't know what hit her...yeah...I know...well, once he has Savy is when I will get the little girl...yeah...I don't care what he does with her. She's not my problem but he said he was going to have some fun tapping her shit." she says laughing at the last part. I couldn't take anymore. I walked in the door slowly and said "Carrie." She looked at me shocked and then smiled before walking over towards me. "Stop. Don't come any closer." I tell her. "But Koz, baby, how did you know I was here?" she asked. "Doesn't matter. Did you honestly think that you would be able to take my daughter and that would make me love you?" I asked and her smile faded. "How did you find out about that?" she asked. "Again. Doesn't matter." I tell her. The rest of the guys step in and Happy and Tig walk to her and pin her to the wall. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked. "Just a friend. A sweetbutt in Tacoma." she tells me. "Who's going after my wife?" I asked. "Don't know." she tells me and smirks. Putting my hand to her throat, I squeeze tighter. "Who is going after my wife?" I asked again through clenched teeth. "Jacob Hale. He's had a thing for your bitch since she moved back to town." she says. "Fuck." Jax says pulling out his phone to call Phil. "Take her to the cabin." I order.

 _ **End of Koz POV**_

It seemed like hours before they came home. Phil got a call and has been standing diligently beside me and Eliza since. Something is wrong. I can feel it. "Phil? What did my husband say?" I asked. "Just that I am not to leave your side or Little Miss' until he gets here." He told me. I know he is just not sure what all he is allowed to tell me and I respect that. A couple of hours later, they all walk in the door and Herm takes Eliza from me and we walk to the dorm. "What's going on Herm?" I asked. "We took care of Carrie. She won't be back. But we did find out from her that her taking Eliza wasn't the only part of the plan. Apparently there was someone that was going to take you and give Eliza to Carrie." he tells me. "Who?" I asked and he won't answer me. "Herman. Who. Is. It?" I asked again. "Jacob Hale." He tells me. "Fuck fuck fuck." I curse. "What?" he asked me. "When I first moved back, before we got together, Jacob saw me at the diner and gave me his number. Told me he would love to take me out sometime. I turned him down and tore the card up but every time he saw me after that, he would ask me out. There were a few times that a town car would pull up in front of the house and would bring flowers to the door but I never answered the door. It all stopped when you moved in and we got together." I tell him. "You are staying here until we can figure out how to deal with Hale." he tells me and I know it's going to be a tough little bit.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Church" Clay yelled in the main room and all of the guys filed into the chapel to discuss what to do about Jacob Hale. I knew he was sick but didn't think he would go to this length but then again I shouldn't be surprised. The man doesn't take the word no very well and thinks he is above the law sometimes. "It's going to be okay baby. The guys will take care of everything." Gemma tells me. "I know but I'm scared. I know the guys will take care of things but I know something is going to happen. There isn't much they can do without blow back on the club. He knows some powerful people and could take Herm away from me if he thinks that it will make me go to him." I tell her. "You don't know that." she says. "But if we have something on him, then the guys have something to use against him." I tell her. "I don't understand." she says confused. "Phil? Can you get the guys for me? I have an idea." I asked him.

Phil goes into the chapel and tells the guys that I have an idea for Jacob Hale. Leading me into the chapel, I sit in Herm's lap and Clay looks to me. "What's this idea you have Sweetheart?" he asked. "I know you are trying to find a way to get at Jacob without it blowing back on the club. But the thing is that he knows a lot of powerful people and can put anything he wants on you guys. But, if we had something on him, as leverage, he won't be able to do shit." I tell them. "Right but you have something on him?" Jax asked. "Not yet, but, I have a dear friend that owes me a favor and I know how to get what we need." I tell him. "What's this big plan Sis?" Opie asked. "What if I made some baked goods and took them to Jacob's office. Make him think that I was reconsidering being with him? I am sure that Uncle Tiggy here has a secret ingredient I can add to the recipe and when he is out cold, my friend can come in and I can get some photographic persuasion to use against him." I explain. "But why would that make him back off?" Juice asked. "Well, that is because my dear friend Venus is a little different than most women. Sweetheart, I think her package is bigger than yours." I say and they all catch what I am getting at. "Are you sure she would help?" Clay asked. "Absolutely. She went through a really hard time before I moved home and I gave her a place to stay while she got on her feet and helped her with some family issues so she owes me. Plus, she's one of my best friends and would do anything for me." I explain. "Why have you not brought her around?" Jax asked. "Because as soon as she walks in the door, Uncle Tiggy there would be all over her and I don't want to traumatize her too much." I say and they all laugh. "Make the call, Savy." Clay says and they all agree.

Walking out of the chapel with the guys and Herm pulls me aside. "You don't have to do this Sav. We can handle this." he tells me. Touching the side of his face I smile at him, "I want to. This way, we have leverage against him." I tell him and kiss his lips softly. Pulling out my phone I call my favorite Belle that doesn't tell. "Well, hello there my dear Savannah. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she croons into the phone. "Hello V. I need your help with something." I tell her. "Of course darling. Do we need to meet?" she asked. "Yeah, plus it gives us a chance to catch up." I tell her and we set the time and place.

Asking her to meet us at the rest stop on the highway, we all head over to one of the picnic tables where we can have some privacy. The only ones here are Venus, me, Herm and Opie. We brought Eliza along so that Venus can finally meet my daughter. "Dear Child, she is absolutely precious. Looks just like you, my dear." she says as she holds Eliza. "Eliza, this is my husband Kozik and my brother Opie. Guys this is my best friend Venus Van Damm." I introduce them. "Now, what can I do to help my dear Savannah?" she asked. "Well, we have someone that is a little high up in the ranks of our city government that seems to think that he can cause me problems. He had it planned out to kidnap me for himself and to give one of the club whores my daughter to try to take my husband from me." I explain. "And if your family tries to show him the error of his ways, it could cause even more problems I assume?" she asked. "Exactly." I tell her. "So, Ladies and Gentlemen, what is our plan?" she asked. "You'll help us?" Herm asked. "You, my dear are not the only one that would do anything for our dear beauty here." she says and I go over the details that I have planned. I am not going to let that piece of shit hurt my family.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After getting the 'secret ingredient' from Tig, Venus and I start baking. Well, I bake and she spends time with Eliza. "So, how are you going to get this man somewhere private?" she asked. "I am going to call him and ask him to meet me for a picnic lunch. But it has to be somewhere private because of there being witnesses at his office. I just have to figure out where." I tell her. "I know a place. I have a loft that I don't use. It is perfectly furnished and it is not in my name so it wouldn't be linked to either of us." she tells me. "V. That's perfect." I tell her. I finally get the last of my baked goods out of the oven and letting them cool when I pick up my phone. "Hello?" Jacob asked as he answered his phone. "Hello Jacob. It's Savy." I say. "Well, Mrs. Kozik, what can I do for you today?" he asked. "I left my husband. I can't be with him anymore and I know you could offer me more than he ever could. I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch and we could talk?" I asked shyly. "Well, of course. Where would you like to meet?" he asked excitedly. "I am renting a loft from a friend. Why don't you meet me there at one and I will cook for you." I tell him. "That sounds great." he says and I say "Perfect. I'll see you then, Jacob." before I end the call.

An hour before Jacob is supposed to arrive, I show up at the loft and we go over the plan. "Venus will be in the bedroom with you guys while I get him eating. I have separated the food so that I don't end up eating the tainted food. Once he is out cold, V will come out and 'do her thing' and Juice, you will take my camera and take pictures. I am sure you know how to use photoshop. We will tape his eyes opened so that he looks like he is awake and then use the pictures against him but make sure that they don't show V's face. That way she can't be pulled into this anymore than she is." I tell them. "You have this all planned out don't you, babe?" Herm asked. "Yeah. But just wait until you see what we are going to do to him. V and I have some amazingly convincing ideas for this little photo session." I tell him, smiling.

Everyone is getting into position and then there is a knock on the door. "Hello Jacob." I greet him with a smiling face. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles before coming inside. "Where is that dear daughter of yours?" he asked. "Oh, she's with my brother. I thought that we could be alone for our lunch date." I tell him. "Date?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes Jacob. Date." I say leading him to the table where the food is laid out. "I thought about some of the things that you said when I first came home. There are so many better opportunities for not only me but my daughter and I thought that we could start fresh. That is if you are still interested?" I asked faking a worried look. "Of course I am interested. I am so glad you finally came to your senses. And as far as your daughter goes, I will make sure she gets the best education possible." he tells me. "Well, that's really nice of you. Now, are you ready to eat?" I asked. We sit at the table and he looks over the food. "This looks really good, Savy. Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked. "It was the one good thing I learned from growing up in the club. The women are always feeding the men." I tell him and laugh slightly. We go on eating and after a few minutes, Jacob says "I don't feel so well." before he passes out and falls to the floor.

I run to the bedroom and get the guys. "He's out. Let's do this." I tell them and we start to undress Jacob. Not a sight I want to see but you gotta do what you gotta do. "Are you ready V?" I asked. "Always, my dear." she says as she comes out in a hot pink and black leather jump suit that fits every curve perfect. "Holy shit." Tig says. "Oh no. You go stand in the corner." I tell Tig knowing what was going through his mind. He pouts but does as I say. Venus 'does her thing' and Juice is shooting picture after picture as Venus moves into every position possible. She even brings out some of the toys from her 'bag of tricks' as she calls it. Once we are done, we dress him back, and we leave, leaving Jacob in the loft alone.

Back at the clubhouse, we are all looking over the pictures that Juice has used his editing program on and they look great. Now, just to go and make our demand known to Jacob. Knocking on his office door a few days later, I walk in with Herm, Happy and Opie. "Hello there Jacob." I say nicely. "How are you feeling today?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, here I thought we had a nice time the other day." I say smirking. "What do you want?" he asked again. "Well, I found out about a certain plan that you had to kidnap my daughter and give her to one of the club whores and that you had planned to keep me to yourself. I'm here to tell you that you are to stay away from my family and the club. If you so much as breathe the wrong way in our direction? I will make sure that these are published." I say as I put the pictures down on his desk. "How did you get these?" he asked as he looks through the pictures. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that there are several copies of these put up for safe keeping. So, now, are we with the understanding that you will leave me, my family and SAMCRO alone?" I asked. "Of course."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 *****Six Months Later*****

There have been no more attempts against myself, Eliza or the club and things seem to be heading in the right direction for all of us. Herm and I are enjoying life and still being the SAMCRO Princess married to the SON has been amazing but I think it's time to hand over the title of Princess to Eliza. She has more love from her Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents than any child I have ever seen.

As far as Gemma goes, her and her boyfriend, Nero, are doing great and she is happy. Eliza adores him so I think he's a keeper. Opie and his family are doing great and all is peaceful. Pop died three months ago to lung cancer and I miss him every day but at least he was here to give me away and to be there for my first child being born.

The club has been heading in a better direction. Getting out of guns and into more legitimate businesses of escorts and porn. Can't expect them to do something normal but it works but they still get the occasional crew come in thinking that they can push up on the SONS and think nothing will happen. My guys put them in their place but it never backfires onto the families and I could not be happier for my family.

 _ *****Author's notes. I hope you all liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love to you all.*****_


End file.
